


The Rooftop

by Claudette



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Night, Oral Sex, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Pool, city, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette/pseuds/Claudette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald takes his beloved, Mia, to a rooftop pool located in Gotham City. The only thing he wasn't expecting was swimming with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmmyOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/gifts).



> I dedicate this piece to my dear friend, AmmyOkami, who helps feed my ongoing crazy imagination. And for everyone else who reads this I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :) With lots of love...Begin!

 

 

**The Rooftop**

 

 

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oswald pulled Mia’s hand as she followed- with a black blindfold covering her eyes. Suddenly she felt a warm breeze hit her body, and just then did she realize that they must be on top of a building. After what felt like a ride in an elevator, the introduction of the mix smells of the city-outdoors confirmed it. He felt giddy and excited to finally show her the surprise he had in store for her. He always knew this was something she always wanted to enjoy and once he found the perfect spot, it took great power just to conceal it long enough from her.

 

“Where are we? Can you show me now?” she begged much like a child.

 

“Not yet” he spoke with a bright smile. Inside, he was jumping with joy and just as he maneuvered her body to face one end of the pool, his hands went to the tie behind her head. Rough fingers fought with each end until it slipped loose over her hair and down to her neck.

 

“Now you may,” he said behind her.

 

Mia’s eyes flew open to take in the sight. Her lips fell open in awe and it took her a moment to adjust to the magnificent view ahead of her. It was a completely private view, not a single soul in sight except for the two. Gotham at night was truly something to behold, and standing on this building revealed its grandeur. Her feet carried her around the pool where her eyes traveled along the bright blue color then over to the railing. Nothing but ‘WOW’s’ and ‘Oo’s’ escaped her mouth and Oswald kept his place, feeling beyond proud and happy.

 

“OH MY GOD! OSWALD LOOK AT THIS VIEW!”

 

He chuckled as he came up behind her, encircling his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder to look out on the familiar buildings. Standing at such height made him feel powerful: the view, the buildings, the beauty, and Gotham itself. All of what their eyes could see made him feel powerful. It took him weeks just to find the right place to showcase his profound love for her and it paid off BIG TIME. Placing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, he whispered into her ear, “Like what you see?”

 

Mia only nodded. She turned around to link her arms on his shoulders to thank him properly with an equally soft kiss to his lips. “Yes, it’s gorgeous…”

 

His eyes couldn’t stay closed, as it was just too much of a pleasure to look into her eyes, which held so much excitement. He felt her fingers play with the buttons of his waistcoat, making his chin lower to watch them.

 

“Now…how about that pool!” Mia moved past him, to travel back to the pool. Stopping just a foot away from the edge she bent down to take off her heels. Bare footed, she moved to push off the sleeves of her red summer dress down her arms. Blue eyes remained glued to her form, watching her with more focus than he had for the buildings in the distance. The dress fell down to her feet to reveal the same shade of red in two pieces. The string bikini stood out in excellent contrast to the pool. He felt like a cartoon, with his jaw slung low, in love with what he was seeing.

 

“HEY! Don’t just stand over there…c’mere” she beckoned with one finger as her body sat down on the concrete, legs sinking into the pristine water. She smiled, watching him hurry over to her with that prominent limp. Planning this, he knew she would want him to join her but aside from bathing in a bathtub, he felt a bit hesitant actually submerging himself in a pool. Looking down at her in his suit, he felt silly.

 

“I uh…” he hesitated, looking over to the side at the lounge chairs; “hey” she interrupted his thoughts. Looking back down he watched as her arms pressed onto the ground to pull her body out of the water with a soft splash. Coming out of the pool like a siren he watched the water drip down her body, giving her skin a beautiful sheen.

 

“Let me help you…c’mon” she patted the lounge chair he was eyeing seconds ago. Following her, he sat without arguing. On her knees, she began untying his dress shoes. Pulling off each one, she carefully eased down his socks and then moved up to peel his coat off. Watching her come out of the pool was candy enough for his eyes but watching her undress him was another. Dirty thoughts ran rampant in his head and before he knew it, her fingers were unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. His hands shot out to stop them.

 

“I’ve got this” he assured her, wanting to take the rest off. Mia grinned and strolled back over to the pool, looking back once more before dipping completely into the pool. He watched as she disappeared from the surface only to then reappear with a sexy throw of her head. Mouth watering, his cheeks burned as the last article left was his slacks. His fingers trembled with anticipation as they undid the suspenders. Soon his trousers slipped down his narrow hips and met the ground. Picking them up, he couldn’t help but fold them neatly and place them back onto the chair. Standing strictly in a white pair of briefs, she laughed at his awkwardness.

 

“Briefs!? Oswald, I thought you prepared for this?”

 

“I wasn’t counting on swimming…and I don’t own any swimwear” he replied. She only laughed more.

 

“Were you planning on watching me then? No, no, no c’mere…if you enjoy bathtubs then you will love this just as much…even more!” She told him, doing a few strokes around the pool to demonstrate. Now, of course, she wouldn’t dare bring up the memory of him swimming in the deep, cold, waters of Gotham but she knew he could take pleasure in this. Pale skin so bright in the night, he made his way closer to the side of the pool. She came up next to him, teasing the skin of his calves.

 

“Don’t you dare pull me in, Mia” he threatened, partially joking.

 

“Oh no, I won’t, unless you choose to stand outside of the pool any longer” she teased him, flashing him the most devious smile. Rolling his eyes with a grin he slowly made his way down onto his bottom. In a seated position, his arms helped to lower his entire body into the water. The warm temperature of the pool felt wonderful and instantly a wave of pleasure engulfed his body. Acclimating to the temperature his arms stroke to the side, sending him forward to follow Mia. Carried away by swimming to the opposite end she turned around, wiping the drops off her face.

 

“Oh!” she gasped as she found Oswald inches away from her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Droplets of water from his hair traveled down to his lips and smeared onto hers as he bent his face side to side. With a pleased moan she pushed away playfully. Opening his eyes he found her swimming around him, out of reach. Swimming away, she teased him with a few light splashes of water to his face.

 

“Come and get me!” she shouted, moving as fast as her legs could take her beneath the water. Her heart raced to the game they played, as he swam nearer, she hurried to a corner. He felt like a child again, only this time the prize in this game was far better. Chuckling he swiped his hand across his face and smoothed back the strands of his jet-black hair. Darting forward, he advanced on her. She stayed still; giggling while her hands took hold of the wall behind her. Just as he gained in on her, she jumped into the water, diving away from him. Oh yes, the more she played with him the more this game became less childish and became one which excited his male nature. He could make out her form beneath the clear water, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she came up not too far away. Eyes focused on her, his upper body propelled him downwards.

 

Mia continuously ran her hands over her soaked hair, trying to get the strands out of her face. Just when she looked to the far end, she found his pale body making his way fast beneath the surface. Her feet kicked into motion but it wasn’t fast enough as he surfaced and grabbed at her body. Play fighting; he kept one arm locked around her waist while the other fought with her hands.

 

“Ahahah Noooo!!” she laughed, struggling in his grip.

 

“Oh yes! I’ve got you and you cannot escape this time”. It excited him inside how he finally caught his prize and the rush and excitement was arousing in so many ways. Pulling her tighter against the front of his body, he felt her ass brush repeatedly against his cock. Their laughing faded as she discovered his arousal. With his nose just against her ear, she heard and felt his hot breath heavily against her skin. Oh so slowly his lips met the side of her neck, placing delicate kisses further and further down until he came to the round of her shoulder. Stretching her arm back, she took hold of the back of his head. This enticed him further, warm tongue lapping up the droplets that continued to glide down her body. Mia’s eyes closed at the sensation, slowly gliding them to the side of the pool. As soon as she felt the concrete wall against her chest, Oswald closed in on her, trapping her against it. Encouraging her body with his hands, Mia rested her arms out of the pool with her neck slung forward as his body began to rock against her. Groping and squeezing parts of her body just right, her lips- pink from his previous kisses- fell open as a stream of moans and ‘yes’s came flowing out.

 

Like music to his ears, he felt himself grow harder beneath the soaked, white briefs he had no choice to wear for the night.  

 

“Os-Oswald please” she panted, begging to turn around and face him. Allowing her the space to do so, she instantly changed her position and wrapped her arms around his upper body as her lips took his ferociously. Enjoying the pace, one hand kept hold of the edge as the other took hold of one cushy ass cheek, massaging as much as pulling it against his body. Together, their bodies bobbed up and down in the water, creating a soft wave rippling across the pool.

 

Mia’s fingers combed through the black-layered spikes of his hair, pushing back wet strands to lie flat. Fingernails lightly scratching his scalp earned her a deep drawn out groan from his throat. Neither of them separated from the messy, sloppy kisses they were indulging in. Until…

 

His hands took hold of her thighs beneath the water, wrapping her smooth legs around his waist. Watching her face twist with such pleasure made him grin. Grinding to a rhythm of their own, Mia let her head fall back to gaze upon the night sky. Feeling his lips travel more against her soaked skin, the warm breeze, and cool water all felt like heaven…simply wonderful. She let herself get carried away by the waves of magnificent intimate pleasure that she was taken off guard when her body was lifted out and onto the ground.

 

“Oswald what are you-

 

Her talking stopped as soon as she saw the look on his face. Her thighs- directly at level with his face- were slowly being spread apart. His large hands caressed them as he whispered to her,

 

“Shhhh lay back”

 

Her heart pounded like wild as his eyes traveled down to the spot between her thighs. His gaze was hot enough to burn through the fabric of her bikini bottoms…he eyed her as if she was his fine entrée for the evening. She couldn’t argue…couldn’t even speak a word but do exactly as he said. Feeling her back upon the hard ground, her entire body anticipated more of his touches much closer to where she wanted him the most. So warm…very warm…then very hot. His mouth was just at her center as he pulled her hips towards him. With his index finger he teased her first, with one agonizing slow swipe from top to bottom. The soft material of her swimwear felt slick and he could already smell her sex. Unable to see any of this, she whimpered at his first stroke.

 

Curling his fingers under the band on each side of her hips, he tugged the barrier down. At his fingertips, she felt the material leave her feet and heard a soft splash in the distance. Laying flat on the ground with her cunt now in display, Oswald licked his lips.

 

“Yess…yes” he whispered to himself, anxious and excited to taste her. Caressing her inner thighs he came up to replace his index finger. ONE.SLOW.LICK. His pink tongue glided so deliciously and Mia released a high pitch plea. Smiling he continued. Following a few thorough licks he kissed her sodden center with his tongue. Probing her labia, he moaned sending gentle vibrations across that area. Her fists clenched tightly at this amazing torture. Biting her bottom lip she let out a stream of curses, thankful of the vacancy on the rooftop.

 

“Ohhh fuck, Oswald…oh god…uhuh…yes”

 

She was saying all the right things, stroking his ego and challenging him to make her say more.

 

Curling his tongue inside of her, he shut his eyes as the naturally delightful sour taste of her essence stimulated his senses. His thick erection throbbed painfully to her taste and it sent him into a sudden frenzy.

 

“OH!” Mia yelped as Oswald’s hands tightened on her legs. Just a little wider he moved them, and his face dug in. Her hands couldn’t keep still and she didn’t know where else to rest them as she wanted him to keep moving at his own pace. He was massaging her cunt with his mouth and the feeling of her walls squeezing and relaxing was driving her to the edge.

 

“Ohh keep going…keep going…uhnnn!”

 

Coming closer he still kept up. If she had to list her most favorite quality about him…well, she’d say his persistence. Whenever he wanted something HE WANTED IT. His determination to satisfy her sexually always extended beyond “good”. Eager, ambitious, talented…he knew how to push all the right buttons inside and outside of her.

 

Changing the pace back to licking her up and down with his tongue, it wasn’t long until Mia exhaled deeply, giving her last moan of completion. Just as he pulled back to have a look at her, she sat up to tug him out of the pool. Halfway out of the water, she took his lips demandingly. Oswald was still wearing those white briefs…and that needed to change.

 

Carefully helping him out, he came to a stand and she watched how droplets cascaded down his alabaster chest to collect in the material of the soaked cotton. Through that soaked cotton her eyes could also see his cock. Appearing very much excited and ready, Oswald couldn’t help but turned the lightest shade of red under her stare.

 

“C’mon…sit over here,” she begged him along, taking his wet hand in hers. Limping quickly over to the lounge chair, Mia stood still to the side, looking down at it then at him. He only needed to look at her to receive further directions and settled onto the chair slowly. His breathing picked up as she crouched down at the end, soft hands caressing his legs.

 

“M-Mia…”

 

“Shhh Oswald…it’s your turn…let me make you feel good,” she told him seductively.

 

Her eyelids hung low, watching him through thick eyelashes. With no arm rest to take hold of he settled on gripping the edge of the seat. Alternating between breathing through his nose and mouth, he welcomed her touches with the closing of his eyes. Just as he did, Mia removed his briefs and was finally presented with the thick meat she had been waiting for.

 

“Oh you look so good…” she quietly commented, casting her eyes up and down his member then to his sac.

 

Yes, thank god for the vacancy because she was going to feast upon his masculine flesh. Her tongue swiped her lips, wetting them. Next, her arms reached out to rub his chest while she adjusted her torso enough for her mouth to be closer.

 

For a man who never attended church he was praying in his head repeatedly. Fingers fidgeting with the wood of the seat, he didn’t know what to do but feel the sweet, pleasurable pre-torture of her mouth blowing air against his bare cock. It was all he could feel at first…then…her mouth engulfed the head of his penis, tongue swirling around its bulbous head. Concentrating on the smooth stretched skin, her kiss-swollen lips enveloped the head giving it a slow suck.

 

“Uhn! Unnnn” he sighed in deep pleasure. The knuckles of his hands turned white from the grip he had.

 

Moving her head up, she moved back down, pushing her lips lower onto his erection. Feeling the veins against her tongue, Mia moaned at the taste and musky smell.

 

“Oh God” Oswald moaned.

 

Making sure her teeth wouldn’t graze his flesh too rough, her cheeks hollowed as she began to suck him with more need. Scratching her short nails along the plane of his chest, he shivered at the painful yet intense sensation. Her tongue went to work faster, licking him like ice cream on a hot day, while her fingers came up to caress his balls. Feeling their weight in her hands, she maintained a steady rhythm.

 

As he opened his eyes, he looked down with equally heavy eyelids and glazed eyes. Strands of her wet hair fell in front of her face, but it didn’t stop her pace. Instead, it blocked the most wonderful sight from his eyes. So slowly, he raised one hand to palm her head, collecting the strands from her face and holding them back. As she continued to orally please him her eyes caught his only for a second before turning back down.

 

It drove him WILD.

 

Pressing down, she felt his hand encourage her to go just a little further…and faster. He gave up on holding those strands as her lips glided up and down quickly. Covered in her saliva, drops spilled in separate directions to pool beneath his sac. The tiniest bubbles formed along his penis as her lips sucked harder…working his control and feeling him struggle in place. Conflicted with having to move, shake, or keep still, Oswald cursed.

 

“F-fuck…oh Mia…ahh”

 

She didn’t stop. He only cursed when he was pissed off or beyond aroused and no matter the mood it sent shocks down to her cunt. Oh how she loved that dirty mouth of his. Setting her hands on his hips, Mia kept a strong grip on them as her lips tightened around him. Small spurts of pre-cum escaped, and instantly she swallowed it like a sweet beverage. Desperate to taste more, she abandoned all carefulness and moaned and sucked him relentlessly. Letting him fall out of her mouth, she welcomed him back in teasingly. Continuing this torture for a few more minutes, his resolve was crumbling and she could tell he was close to his release.

 

“Don’t hold back…I want all of it baby mmmmm” Mia told him, throwing her hair to the side before moving back onto him and continuing to suck him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. One deep suck…one light suck…one tight suck of her lips…then…

 

Oswald threw his head back, panting, letting out the very last moan as his cock softened- all of his milk pouring into her mouth. She kept her lips fastened around him as she swallowed every last drop, hungrily devouring until he had no more to give. Once all down her throat, she released him, watching his cock fall against his spent body.

 

Lips heavily glossed with his cum, Mia licked them clean before fixing her hair behind her ears. Copying what she had done to him earlier, he reached for her neck and kissed her lips hard. He enjoyed how plump they had become and bit the bottom lip earning him a soft gasp. Breaking apart he took a moment to calm his breathing some more.

 

“That was…I don’t know what to call it,” he told her. Messing with the standing hairs on the back of his head, she replied, “Just say it was amazing”. They both laughed. There they sat, naked in each other’s embrace on a tanning chair.

 

Fifteen minutes later, her face rested against his chest, feeling their heartbeats calmly beating in sync. Teasing his skin with her wandering index finger she sleepily spoke, “Thank you…for all of this…for an amazing night”. Placing a kiss to the crown of her head, Oswald said, “You’re welcome”

 

Nothing but the sounds of the city and the breeze surrounded them until he spoke again.

 

“Now how about we get dressed and go to sleep on something much more preferable than a rooftop chair?” he asked her, chuckling as she responded with, “Oh god yes”. Collecting their clothes off the ground…and pool…together they gave the rooftop view one last look before leaving and welcoming then next day of their lives.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
